


heat haze days

by phanstarlight



Category: Kagerou Project, 歌い手 | Utaite
Genre: Im not good at tagging, Kagerou Days AU, M/M, mentioned suicide (in chapter 3), repeating haze, sorry ; w ;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanstarlight/pseuds/phanstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you failed again, huh? looks like we have to try again!" </p><p>and with that, the first clock was bloodied.</p><p> </p><p>-<br/>Kagerou Days AU with Soraru as Hibiya and Mafumafu as Hiyori!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the first haze

**Author's Note:**

> My writing style is kinda odd so I apologise orz;; 
> 
> This is planned to have 3 chapters (they're already written ;w;)

"Today is the hottest recorded day of the year! Stay safe and hydrated everyone!"

Soraru turnt his TV off, too frustrated by the heat to listen. Of course it's the hottest day of the year, why wouldn't we all stay fucking hydrated?

Wiping the sweat off his damp forehead, a groan left his lips. How hot was it anyway? Might as well check.

He reached over to the table, picking up his phone. 

"August 15th, 2:30pm"

As he tried to check the temperature, his phone made a loud chiming sound.

A message notification, really?

Checking the source of the message, he wasn't surprised in the least. Of course he'd message him in the worst of times.

-  
To: Soraru  
From : Mafumafu

Hello Soraru-san! I'm just checking that you remember our plans to meet today!  
☆d(o⌒∇⌒o)b  
-

He had plans to meet up with Mafumafu? When was this?

Even if he didn’t remember, he couldn't just bail on him. If he made Mafu cry, there's no saying what Lon would do to him.

-  
To: Mafumafu  
From: Soraru

yeah, that's still on

park, right  
-

It hadn't even been a full minute before he got a reply back.

-  
To: Soraru  
From: Mafumafu

(`･ω･´) Yes! I shall be by the swings at 2:45 ~

Don't be fashionably late like last time ww (●´ω｀●)  
-

Soraru sighed. This person went at his own pace, didn't he? 

He grabbed his sneakers (he didn't care what the whether was, he was not wearing sandals) and made his way to the door. His phone was shoved into the pockets of his shorts just in case Mafu tried to text him at all.

Time to step out into the heat.  
☆★☆

are you, perhaps, lost in the haze again?

☆★☆

"This heat is really something, huh?"  
The albino chirped, swinging on the swing as if the heat didn't affect him at all.

Soraru gave the other an odd look as he contemplated what to say in response.

"Well, it is summer. I'm not really sure what I expected..."

He looked over at his companion who had gone off his swing to pick up a nearby cat. Mafu was allergic, sure, but that never stopped him.

Mafumafu was really something.

Returning to the ebony hair's side, Mafu began to speak in response to Soraru's last comment.

"Summer, hm... I don't really like summer..."

The look Soraru gave him must have made him seem mad for saying such a thing. Mafu always seemed to love the summer heat, how odd.

Mafu gave him a cheery grin whilst stroking the cat. 

Suddenly, the cat leapt out of his arms and began moving towards the road.

"Eh? Mr Neko, come back!"

Mafu sprang up and ran after the cat without a word to me. A sigh left Soraru's lips as he watched him run...

Into the road.

Soraru got up and ran in his direction, bellowing, "Mafumafu, get out of the road before something hits you!"

"Eh?"

In that moment, time seemed to stop for the ebony haired boy. He watched, powerless, as a truck swiftly turnt the corner

And collided with Mafumafu.

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

suddenly, a truck came out of nowhere and struck you as you screamed.

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

Soraru stumbled backwards as a vibrant red filled his irises. Red.

The colour of blood.

He desperately reached out but was stopped. Who...?

Glancing up at the one who stopped him, Soraru was instantly paralysed. The new figure looked almost identical to him, with slightly messier hair and a malicious gleam in their eyes. His whole body was a dark red shade.

Before he had the time to react properly, the boy spoke.

"Ah, you should've seen your face, priceless!"

He chuckled, the malicious twinkle in his eyes never faltering. 

"This is the real thing!"

What was he on about? 

With that, his vision darkened.

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

you failed again, huh? looks like we have to try again! 

and with that, the first clock was bloodied.

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★


	2. the second haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crimson splattered the skies as a strangled sound erupted from Mafumafu's throat. As his bloodied body hit the floor, Soraru couldn't stop a scream escaping. The smell of blood lingered and Soraru was struck with the dreadful realisation that this was all real.
> 
> His nightmare hadn't been far off the mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the second haze: this time it's personal
> 
>  
> 
> It's unrelated to the story but congrats Soraru and Mafumafu for the release of Kuro Crest Story!! I'm so happy ; w ;

August 14th, 2:00pm.

Soraru jolted awake, breath raspy and limited. That dream, no, that nightmare... It all felt real. Even now it felt as if he could still feel the sprayed blood littering his clothes.

There was no point in dwelling on it now. It was just a nightmare that would simply be forgotten by the end of the day. That's how all dreams worked.

He checked the time: 2:00pm. It hadn't been the best start to the day.

As if on cue, the loud chiming of his phone interrupted Soraru's thoughts. He didn't even need to check the ID of who messaged him.  
-

To: Soraru  
From: Mafumafu

Soraru-san, good afternoon! Are we still meeting at 2:45 today? ♬ ヾ(´︶`♡)ﾉ

-

Ah right, he was meeting with Mafumafu. They were meeting at the park, right? He was sure that was where the other boy had decided on. 

Soraru wasn't even dressed properly yet.

As rapidly has he could manage, Soraru typed out a response before running to change.

-  
To: Mafumafu  
From: Soraru

mhm, at the park

i'll be there   
-  
To: Soraru  
From: Mafumafu

I look forward to seeing you, Soraru-san!  
（○＾ω＾○）  
-

It took him 20 minutes but Soraru was ready to leave and step out in the heat yet again.

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

on august 14th, sometime past 12 in the morning

i recalled the sound of an awfully annoying cricket

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

Both boys sat down on the swings, talking nonchalantly. Soraru was happy to see his companion laughing and smiling so cheerfully, even though he'd never admit that.

Cradling the cat in his arms, a small, but sad smile appeared on his face.

"Summer... I'm not that fond of it..."

All Soraru could do was simply stare at the younger boy. Even when he looked back over at him and chuckled in that usual innocent way of his, Soraru couldn't help but stare.

This conversation..it felt like the one in his nightmare. A sense of deja vu, if you would. 

Before Soraru could respond to the other boy, the cat had suddenly leaped out of Mafumafu's arms and into the direction of the empty road.

Mafumafu was about to run after it. Before he could, Soraru grabbed his wrist. This was all too similar to the scene he had dreamt last night; the paranoia was too much. 

"Soraru-san?" Mafumafu asked, bringing said person out of their thoughts and into reality.

"Let's go back now." He said it sternly so that the other would listen without further questions. All Mafumafu did in response was nod as he followed the other boy.

They both walked through the crowds of people idly chatting about things that meant nothing. Soraru looked up at the skies, spotting a metal beam a few stories up. Construction work in this heat, really?

He turnt around to face Mafumafu, about to crack a witty joke when people around him began talking in hushed, concerned whispers. People had began moving further away from them as muttered words concerning the beam filled his ears. Soraru began to speak, warning his friend to move.

He didn't have to.

Mafumafu had pushed Soraru back and, in the process, moving forward himself.

Right under the beam.

Time had slowed down. Soraru was too shocked to move. He didn't understand what was going on until it happened. The metal beam had fallen and in an instant

... pierced the younger boy's body.

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

from the sky, down dropped an iron pole that pierced your body straight through

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

Crimson splattered the skies as a strangled sound erupted from Mafumafu's throat. As his bloodied body hit the floor, Soraru couldn't stop a scream escaping. The smell of blood lingered and Soraru was struck with the dreadful realisation that this was all real.

His nightmare hadn't been far off the mark.

He stepped forward to help Mafumafu but was stopped when he heard a familiar chuckle. It was the same hazy figure he'd seen in his dream (or was that real as well? he couldn't tell.) He had the same sinister smile plastered on his face.

It felt wrong. All of this... it was all wrong...

"This is the real thing!" the ominous figure laughed. Soraru's eyesight was slowly depleting like before. That, however, didn't stop him from taking one last glance at Mafumafu.

He was smiling as he mouthed something incoherent.

And with that, his vision darkened yet again.

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

oh, you failed AGAIN? well you know what they say: third time's the charm!

the second clock out of many was now bloodied a dark red.

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you spot any mistakes please tell me!! I'm not very confident in my ability to write correctly... 
> 
> Thanks for reading (ovo)b


	3. the [final] haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this clichéd kind of story, there must only be one ending
> 
> beyond this repeating summer day, it has to exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My copy of the album arrived earlier this week and I've had Wasuremono and [Spica] on repeat, it's so good ~ 
> 
>  
> 
> Last chapter to this story! Ao3 is being kind of weird with it though, I hope the formatting is ok...

Soraru stared at the bloodied clocks in front of him; there were so many. 

So many failed attempts.

After dragging Mafumafu away from the road, he had taken him to a bridge. Anywhere... anywhere was fine as long as the other was safe. He remembered breathing a sigh of relief thinking that he had changed the outcome.

He hadn't expected to see that figure standing beside him as he deadpanned,

"It's pointless."

He turnt around and his eyes widened as he saw Mafumafu falling backwards down the bridge steps. Soraru's outstretched hand didn't reach Mafumafu in time. 

That was the third time he failed... right?

He hadn't been keeping track at this point. Wherever Soraru tried to take Mafumafu, the outcome was always death. The other boy would always end up lifeless and bloodstained. Even when he declined Mafumafu's offer to go out, it had resulted in the other boy committing suicide that same day.

He had been trapped in this loop for 10 years. That much he knew.

A breath hitched in his throat as he thought back on all the times he had seen his precious friend lying there soaked in blood. He had to change something. There had to be something he hadn't done yet! 

But what?

All this time, he had stood back and witnessed the chalky haired boy die right in front of his eyes. It was all he could do.

All this time watching intently...

Soraru's eyes quickly darted to the last immaculate clock on the wall. He had one more chance. One more chance to save the boy he had treasured dearly. He'd never admit it but he'd do anything for Mafumafu. He'd go out wherever the other boy wished. He'd watch the animes that Mafumafu recommended. He'd do whatever the other boy would ask of him.

He'd even go as far as to sacrifice himself for him if needed.

...sacrifice himself.

In that moment, Soraru's eyes widened in realisation. He placed his hand on the unsoiled clock as tears began to roll down his face. He knew what to do. It wasn't going to be easy but he knew he had to do it.

He had to end the cycle.

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

in this kind of clichéd story, there must only be one ending.

beyond this repeating summer day, it has to exist.

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

"Well, y'know, I kind of hate summer..." Mafumafu murmured before turning back in Soraru's direction and smiling brightly.

The cat then leaped out of Mafumafu's arms and into the road. The younger boy called out to the cat before running after it. He was about to step off the sidewalk and into the road but he was stopped by Soraru pushing him out of the way and, instead, Soraru had stepped into the road.

Before the truck had collided with him, he managed to chuckle and get one sentence out:

"Screw you, cat."

The truck slammed into Soraru's body at full force, his body being dyed a bright scarlet. Mafumafu's eyes widened as he was forced to see the other boy's limp, blood-soaked body sprawled out on the road. The smell of blood filled the summer air.

Mafumafu covered his mouth, a choked whisper of, "Soraru san...!" escaping his mouth. Tears rolled down his cheeks rapidly.

The figure that had been mocking Soraru all this time could only stare, bewildered that he'd go as far as to sacrifice himself for the other boy. Even after those 10 years of taunting, the figure couldn't get out the usual, "this is the real thing!" Instead, all he could do was observe as he begun to cry. This isn't what he wanted.

Before he had completely blacked out though, Soraru had looked over at Mafumafu. Next to the sobbing mess of a boy stood a hazy and almost transparent figure. He was a light blue shade and looked almost identical to Mafumafu. The differences being that his hair and appearance had remained completely immaculate and neat. He didn't react at all to the situation, content with simply glaring at Soraru.

And with that, Soraru's vision had completely dimmed.

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

In front of many smashed, broken clocks stood the hazy blue figure. He grinned. 

"Looks like you failed again, huh? Looks like we'll just have to keep trying!"

Another clock was smashed brutally as the sounds of wailing could be heard in the distance.

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

August 14th, 2:00pm. A pallid haired boy sat up upon his bed, warm teardrops soaking the sheets.

"I failed this time too..." he spoke as he cradled a black cat in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading until the end!! I hope you enjoyed and my writing style wasn't too odd orz;;

**Author's Note:**

> If I've made any mistakes please tell me!! I don't have a beta person or whatever they're called. 
> 
> thank you for reading! ヾ(´︶`♡)ﾉ 
> 
> if you need to contact me my tumblr is mitchiri-neko-march -w-


End file.
